User talk:Entrea Sumatae/Archive4
FIRST. — Nova — ( ) 21:54, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Ignoring the fact that that was almost four days after the posts below, yes. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 18:56, 4 May 2008 (UTC) You no get first spam! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:35, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :No cuz u gets already! First spam longer than an average sentence, btw. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:36, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::I steal my own first spam. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:38, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oh shnap!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 18:58, 4 May 2008 (UTC) I like... delicious and moist strawberry shortcakes. ♥Misfate♥ 20:50, 4 May 2008 (UTC) User:Shadowcrest/Blizzard Herd that I beat you :P --Shadowcrest 22:34, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :I heard that Wikis can be really annoying. Like when they don't update instantly. They should automatically change when they're edited. And they should read minds. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:36, 8 May 2008 (UTC) would you be able to log on anytime soonish? Isk8 is also offering to trade mini Burning Titans with me. If you still can't get in the game, I might just take his offer instead. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:51, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I probably won't be able to, go ahead and take his offer. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:36, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Don't Believe Their Lies! Why is Wikia lying to you? --Macros 01:43, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :According to this I should be able to use code like this to change that "toolbox" section on the left. I'm trying to rework that to act as a wiki-swap thing, so I tell it to create a link to gww: . This should, in theory, create a link that will take me to the Official Wiki page of what I'm viewing. The problem is, despite what the example sas, using a Pagename tag in the Toolbox is screwed up and creates a link to, as far as I can tell, the GWW version of whatever page you viewed immediately after saving you Monaco-toolbox page. So I save my page, go to Recentchanges, and no matter where I go after that, the Toolbox will have a link to GWW's recentchanges. Sorry for the long explination. :Long story short: They say to use a pagename tag, but pagename is borked. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:49, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Gasp! You're saying Monaco sucks? How surprising! --Macros 01:52, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::It's actually not too bad. Except for not being able to change it, which wouldn't be bad except for having no one who uses it to steal changes from. And the fact that I don't actually use any of the widgets because they're all broken... You know what, you are so right. Why the hell am I using Monaco? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::A long time ago I visited Wikia's Fallout wiki. It was so laggy. When I visited it after the merge, I had my GuildWiki account and all my settings, including the Monobook skin. Guess what? No lag! Monobook 4 lyfe --Macros 01:56, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'm back to Monobook finally. Monaco wasn't too bad because lost of css was done to make it look like Monobook, but it's still better this way. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:58, 2 June 2008 (UTC) that was mischevious ;) :p — Warw/Wick 22:31, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Glad someone noticed. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:32, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::I wonder how long until that someone is him? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:34, 6 June 2008 (UTC) No Backgrounds on Sig Before I attempt to fix this mistake, would you mind pointing out exactly where it says my sig cannot be the way that it is? I had no idea it was breaking GW:SIGN and even after rereading, can't find anything that says I am. Please and thank you. — Powersurge360Violencia 20:29, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :I have no idea. All I know is that someone else got yelled at for having a background... as far as I can tell, it is legal. There must be something ambiguous that could be interpreted two ways, but I cant find it. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:00, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Create A Hero contest You are invited to join. Check it out! reanor 04:28, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks... For tagging those images appropriately. Imo still not sure what to tag images with :D. Unless its /attention phails or --Helllbringer 15:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :No problem. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 15:15, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ok... Are you blind? it is the exact same picture with photoshop edits on it.... Whatever, i guess u are blind. Waldir naughty pictures Well, Posting that link in the article will just bring trouble is a stance I like a lot better than if you persist in linking to pictures like that, I will make sure you get banned. ;-) Posting advice (esp. to inexperienced editors) in a positive way (e.g. please confine links like this to talk pages) - in a "do this" instead of "don't do that" way, which is more helpful - would make me downright happy. ;-) --mendel 22:55, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I got carried away last night. Mostly reposting it after it had been taken down already just annoyed me. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:58, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Taking down before talking annoys as well, so it stands to reason you both were annoyed last night. I believe I already had noted your support for RFAQL? --mendel 23:01, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::...What? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:06, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::RFAQL is a new policy that I'll be proposing once I get around to drafting it; it means "Revert First, Ask Questions Later", and I find it to be pretty much community consensus. Stop looking at me like that! --mendel 23:13, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Considering it directly opposes GW:AGF, I doubt it will get far as a policy, even if it does tend to happen regardless. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:14, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::80% of intelligence is inventing words, acronyms and statistics and flaunting them like they are real or common knowledge, lol. — Powersurge360Violencia 23:15, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::You know, your linking of GW:AGF made me reread it (just to see if I can't smooth over the contradictions), and then I revisted the history and found that Macros' summary ("no") was even shorter than yours ("not true"), so I guess that's another supporter I can chalk up then. --mendel 23:29, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Too many words are unnecessary. --Macros 23:42, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Did you also know that 42.7% of all statistics are made up on the spot? It's true 56.5% of the time. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:41, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Indeed, and 82.4 percent of people believe 'em whether they're accurate statistics or not. ::::::::I did a statistical analysis and found that the mean number of made-up statistics is 61.29%, the median is 64%, and the mode is 42.7%. Source: Google (first 30) ::::::::Macros, that may be the case, but actually most words are useful. --mendel 00:03, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Perhaps, but keep in mind that statistical analyses are only accurate 42.666% of the time (also, your lack of "42" evinces the failure of your analysis). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:13, 15 June 2008 (UTC) We need to talk. This is serious business. ♥Misfate♥ 04:37, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome back to reality. Enjoyed your vacation? --- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes. Especially the massive lightning storms. For some reason, bad weather cheers me up. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:31, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::Having the feeling everything might just get a shocking experience is sure to cheer me up ;) Fun and games aside, lightning is cool to watch, as long as it doesn't strike in your back yard when you're literally only 2 meters and one window away from it. The worst part about that is where you can't see the lightning, cause you'll be blinded. That kinda freaked me. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:37, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Staff inherents Hey, at the top in the key it already says that staffs have +10e inherent. While it is explicitly clear by putting it down there, isn't it also redudnant? --JonTheMon 15:37, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Probably, yes. I'll go revert that now. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 15:37, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::Or maybe I'll change the note at the top. I'll have to decide. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 15:38, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::Either way is fine, as long as the other isn't being used also. And should teh HSR 20% be up in the top also (if you decide to go with the key)? --JonTheMon 15:39, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I'll just revert what I've done, it's easier. That is a good point though, why is the 20% HSR listed in the table, and the energy up top? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 15:41, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't some staffs have the inherent replaced with somethign else? For uniques it might not be, but, well, I'm just pondering. --JonTheMon 15:43, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, all staves, unique or not, have the same 20% HSR and 10 energy. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 15:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Actually, if the staff is non-max, the HSR inherent isn't maxed either. Can be as low as 15 for what I've seen. Don't pay attention to the really crappy drops as I'd much rather just snatch a few k of the storage then... --- -- (s)talkpage 16:15, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Well, the pages he was editing were the "_____ unique staffs" which only consider the r9 uniques. --JonTheMon 16:30, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Didn't check what page it was about, so... :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:32, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::The only small burp in your plan is that unique staves with the Insightful mod are shown in-game as having +15 energy, rather than +10 energy and +5 energy. 16:37, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::What plan? I just saw someone changing +15's (which included the inherent) into +5's, and, not looking at the page, I assumed (incorrectly) that it needed to list the inherent values separately. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:40, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Ooh. That's probably... not a good thing. We document things as they appear in the game, after all. 16:41, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, it's either remove the inherent notice from the top so we can add in the +15's or +10's to the individual weapons as needed, or we can just accept that having the weapon pages say the ingame stats is good enough. By the way, we're talking about the QR's here, and the tables that the weapon QR's use don't work well for ingame stats. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 16:44, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why not? I mean the tables and the way they work. --◄mendel► 19:34, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Because, they list "prefix mod" and "suffix mod" and such separately. Since many greens combine mods, especially combining added bonuses with inherent mods, there's no way to put them in those tables well. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 20:36, 25 June 2008 (UTC) alive again Welcome back. It disturbs me that you consider yourself more alive online than on vacation. --◄mendel► 06:37, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Did I ever say that? No. I was just alerting people that I didn't have a fatal accident. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 14:36, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::[http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3AEntrea_Sumatae&diff=1327757&oldid=1324508 "(I is alive again)"] means something different than "I am still alive". Maybe you dropped your "back", though. --◄mendel► 15:26, 6 July 2008 (UTC) <3 <3 <3 -- (Page/Talk) 22:37, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :=) [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:31, 6 August 2008 (UTC)